MERMAID
by cutiebird
Summary: kecantikan seperti apa yang kau cari? haehyuk. yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

MERMAID

Oh right, tentu saja mereka akan menunjukku.

Menjadikanku umpan untuk menarik binatang buas pemangsa manusia yang keliatannya saja cantik di awal. Ck, tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan seperti apa wajah cantik itu. Entah kesalahan apa hingga tak ada lagi ketertarikan dengan wanita bagaimanapun bentuk wajahnya. Apa lagi jika mereka adalah kanibal pemakan manusia, bodoh jika mataku buta saat melihat 'keindahan' yang diagung-agungkan semua orang. Saking indahnya sampai tidak ada yang selamat untuk bercerita seperti apa kecantikan sang dewi air. Hanya rumor yang membuat isu itu tetap beredar di sekitar manusia. Sayangnya, itu tidak hanya menjadi sebuah isu jika kau ada di posisiku. Seorang awak kapal pencari harta karun yang telah mengarungi hampir separuh luas lautan di bumi. Tak ada legenda yang tak nyata. Tak ada mahluk mitos yang tidak hidup. Mermaid salah satunya. Yang kubutuhkan hanya setetes air matanya, setetes air yang lebih berharga dari emas, air yang membawa kehidupan, sekaligus kematian.

Goyangan laut pelan menandakan bahwa mautku sudah dekat. Mereka yang akan memakanku telah menari melihat kapal kecil berisi daging segar.

Yah, perahu ini hanya untuk misi bunuh diri. Umpan yang diharapkan kematiannya. Aku tau, tapi tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kapten yang berwajah seperti gurita saat ia menyiapkan senapannya tepat disamping kepalaku jika aku tidak turun dengan kapal ini. Perasaan yang tak wajar, karna entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak takut. Hanya terus mendayung hingga lebih dekat pada daratan dari pada kapal induk jauh di tengah sana. Aku mengamati beberapa cahaya yang gemerlapan dari kapal. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kemana ikan-ikan cantik itu?

Tanganku menyentuh air dengan tenang. Menunggu. Kalaupun aku mati, mungkin memang sudah takdirku berakhir disini. Apa lagi yang diharapkan seorang bajak laut kecuali mati terkubur di kedalaman samudra yang telah membawanya mengarungi dunia?

Beberapa kepala mulai muncul dengan tubuh bergelayutan di sekitar perahuku. Wajah mereka sempurna indahnya. Cantik. Tapi sama sekali tak menarikku untuk terpesona. Hanya kediaman yang membawanya semakin mengamatiku penasaran. Mata birunya melebar melihatku yang juga hanya melihatnya. Seberapa kusutkah wajahku? hingga untuk berpura-pura takutpun wajahku mati.

Satu per satu dari mereka pergi, meninggalkanku dengan sedikit goyangan ombak yang mendorong kapalku lebih jauh lagi ke arah pulau. Hanya tinggal seorang mermaid berambut pirang yang tetap mengamatiku dengan diam.

"tidak lapar melihatku?" sarkasme tingkat tinggi untuk seorang wanita. Mereka bukan wanita. Mereka hanya monster berwujud manusia. "lakukan dengan cepat, jangan buat aku kesakitan saat kau mencabik leher dan organ dalamku monster."

Tiba-tiba dia pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan pertanyaan apakah tubuhku terlalu jelek untuk menjadi makanan mereka?

Tiba-tiba teriakan kesakitan dan jeritan teman-temanku dari kapal induk membuatku terpaku. Kulihat kapal induk bergolak, bergoyang tak tentu dengan suara jeritan dan teriakan mengerikan. Serta erangan mahluk jahat yang mulai mengoyak tubuh-tubuh mereka. Dalam sekejap kapal besar itu hancur, meninggalkan suara para mermaid yang tengah membawa para awak ke dasar samudra, kapal karam, tak meninggalkan apapun kecuali aku dan sepit kecil ini.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya terus mendayung hingga mencapai pulau agar selamat dari para monster ganas itu. Membiarkan kapalku tertambat dengan batu dan mulai terengah saat sampai di ujung pantai. Merebahkan diriku dan bernafas dengan cepat. Aku gila, mereka gila, kenapa saat makanan datang dan menawarkan diri mereka memilih menghancurkan kapal besar yang sulit untuk mendapat makan? Apa rasaku benar-benar tak enak?! Itu penghinaan!

#WHITEPURPLE#

Aku pikir, alasan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak takut pada kematian, mungkin karna aku sadar, banyak yang sudah menderita karnaku. Bahkan orang tuaku mungkin sangat membenciku hingga membuangku tepat setelah aku lahir di kapal bajak laut agar mati. Tak ada kehidupan lain selain merampok dan dirampok. Kapal adalah rumahku, kapal adalah tempatku kembali.

Beberapa kelapa yang berhasil kupetik dengan susah payah akhirnya bisa membantu menghilangkan dahaga. Insting bertahan hidup menuntunku Kembali ke pantai, menyiapkan beberapa alat untuk menangkap ikan dan beberapa kayu yang kuasah sebagai senjata. Setidaknya, aku bersyukur hidup sebagai seorang bajak laut. Dimana jika kau tidak kuat, pintar, bajingan dan licik, tidak mungkin aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang.

Mataku kembali menyipit melihat sesosok tubuh bersisik terombang-ambing oleh ombak di antara reruntuhan kapal. Rambutnya pirang, tubuhnya putih bersih. Hanya ternoda darah yang kelihatannya bersarang di dada bagian kiri.

Kusenggol tubuhnya dengan kakiku. Posisi wajahnya yang tenggelam di air membuatku tak tau seperti apa wajah cantiknya. Hanya keadaan tubuhnya yang mengenaskanlah yang membuatku sedikit merasa iba pada monster ini.

Kugoyangkan tubuhnya yang lemas dengan kayu, menyenggolnya hingga tubuhnya terayun berputar. Layaknya mayat.

Baru tanganku akan menyentuhnya sampai sebuah desisan mengerikan layaknya ular keluar dari bibirnya yang merah muda pucat. Matanya memicing tajam, menghilangkan semua kesan indah-cantik di wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna.

SSSSKKK!

Sebuah desisan tajam, dan mata yang marah serta gigi runcing menjadi balasan dari sifat kurang sopanku. Dia menatapku bengis sejenak. Kemudian diam dengan tangan memegangi dadanya yang berdarah. Aahhh, ternyata mereka bisa juga berdarah.

Kuakui wajahnya memanglah rupawan layaknya dewa-dewi pahatan orang yunani. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, rasanya dia jauh lebih hidup dan nyata dari semua kawanannya yang kuanggap mimpi buruk.

Canggung. Dengan dia yang menatapku tajam dan seolah benci. Dan aku yang bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa aku harus menolongnya?

Dia diciptakan dengan tubuh sempurna layaknya manusia, hanya bagian kakinya saja yang masihlah seperti ikan. Jadi kesimpulanku, tidak mungkin tuhan menciptakan mereka dengan bentuk sebegitu mirip manusia jika mereka tidak bisa menggunakan bibir sempurna itu, atau mata indah itu, atau tangan lembut itu.

Tangannya melemas dan tubuhnya kembali terhempas di dalam air asin, dengan kecipakan air yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup, pasrah terbawa ombak yang membawanya semakin terdampar ke pantai.

"WO,WOOO,hei!" kutarik tangannya dan menyentak tubuhnya yang hampir tenggelam. Aku benar-benar harus menolongnya?

Antara sadar tak sadar, saat menggendongnya dan merebahkannya di bawah pohon rindang.

Wow. Indah. Keseluruhan tubuhnya adalah indah. Dan tanganku tak bisa berhenti untuk merasakan tekstur kulit sisiknya yang licin dan halus.

Ekornya berwarna perak kebiruan samar. Layaknya semburat pipi seorang bayi saat menangis atau marah, perpaduan warna yang sangat indah dan penuh dengan kamulflase. Dengan warna putih transparan kebiruan, mahluk sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa dilihat di kedalaman samudra.

Sadarku, baru saat tanganku yang tak punya malu meraba bagian perutnya yang langsing, hingga mencapai dadanya yang datar. Bukankah seharusnya ada tonjolan daging disini? Sesuatu yang mengidentifikasikan sebagai, ehh, payudara? Jakunnya juga lebih besar dari perkiraanku, dan . . .

Wow. Perfect. Sisiknya yang halus dan berwarna kebiruan pudar. Layaknya ular mengganti sisik, kulit transparan itu hancur, tergantikan dengan sepasang kaki mulus tanpa cela yang sempurna. Dan pertanyaanku terjawab segera setelah melihat 'kepala gajah' mungil lengkap dengan belalainya yang imut menggantung di selangkangan mermaid laki-laki pertama yang kutemui.

Wooo, wooo. Jadi mereka ada yang laki-laki?

Bodoh,sudah jelas sekali kalau di antara merek memang ada jantannya. Apa penis mungil itu tidak membuktikan sesuatu lee donghae-shi?

Eotohke, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang. Meninggalkannya? Bukankah aku sudah cukup berderma dengan mengangkatnya kesini? menjaganya dari ombak yang siap menghanyutkannya lagi dan membiarkannya mati di lautan. Atau, haruskah aku menolongnya? Memperbaiki dadanya yang terkena peluru sebisaku dan kemudian . . .

Meminta imbalan mungkin?

Mendapatkan hatinya untuk air mata duyung yang berharga.

Tak terlalu picikkah aku melakukannya?

Bahkan pada sesuatu yang baru-murni ini?

Oooh jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Bukan bajak laut jika kau lebih berpikir daripada melakukan sesuatu.

Entah tergerak darimana hingga tanganku menyentuh dadanya. Awalnya ragu, bimbang dan sedikit merasa malu? Tak sopan,mungkin. Menyentuh seseorang bahkan sebeum mereka menyetujuinya.

Lagi pula, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Aku hanya menyentuh untuk mengobatinya, bukan mau berbuat macam-macam. Iya,kan?

Sedikit familier dengan sifat nyentrikku mirip kapten jack sparrow (?), atau mungkin tidak. Kuharap aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang terlalu 'berbeda' seperti dia.

Ahh, bisa impoten aku jika terus melihatnya yang telanjang dengan kulit semulus ini.

Ini dilanjut atau gak ya? Bisa tolong kasih saran dan komennya?


	2. first word

Kecantikan seperti apa yang kau cari. Kalau dilihat, banyak sekali wanita cantik di dunia ini,tapi kenapa kau hanya bisa merasa bahwa dia sempurna pada satu sosok saja.

Dan aku harus menyerahkan gelar sempurna itu pada mahluk satu ini.

Dia bukan manusia, bukan juga ikan. Bukan pula campuran keduanya. Kau bisa menyebutnya mermaid, atau dalam kamusku, manusia yang bisa memiliki ekor.

Pakaianku tak cukup banyak untuk bisa kupinjamkan. Hanya kemeja lusuh putih untuk menutupi kemaluannya. Sementara dadanya yang berlubang setelah kukeluarkan peluru di dalamnya hanya kutambal dengan dedaunan untuk membuat lubang itu cepat menutup.

Kalau bisa membuka paksa mata indah itu, aku akan melakukannya. jujur, aku sangat menyukai warna matanya. Biru laut jernih. Pesonanya, atau tarikan magis seorang mermaid memang tak bisa dihindari. Daritadi mulutku serasa diarik untuk menggigit bibirnya yang lembut. Lembut, karna tanganku sudah merasakan tekstur bibir itu sendiri.

Aku laki-laki. Normal jika ereksi hanya dengan melihat tubuh berbentuk sempurna sesuai dambaanku. Tidak kurus atau besar, tapi indah.

Aku manusia,

Aku manusia.

Aku manusia, jadi pastas-pantas saja melakukan ini. Melakukan apapun yang kumau pada tubuhnya yang sudah kutolong. Dia harus membayar. Membayar dengan apapun yang kuinginkan.

Hanya ciuman, dia tidak akan rugi sedikitpun. Sama sekali tidak rugi.

Atau sentuhan, rabaan.

"ahhhh," bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan keras.

Kembali kedunia nyata. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini. Tanganku tidak seharusnya menyentuh yang tidak boleh disentuh.

Memang terlalu naif untuk seorang bajak laut. Menjaga tata krama dan sopan santun. Di mataku, aku masih menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang harus dihormati oleh pria. Layaknya wanita.

Daripada mati berperang dengan ego sendiri, aku pergi. Kembali ke pantai mencari ikan.

Tak semudah yang kau bayangkan, yang kudapat hanya ikan-ikan kecil. Cukup untuk sekali makan kurasa. Lagi pula, pulau ini kecil. Aku bahkan bisa memutarinya hanya dalam hitungan jam.

Bagaimana caraku pergi dari pulau ini? Kapalku terlalu kecil untuk bisa digunakan bertahan selama berhari-hari hingga sampai di daratan yang berpenghuni. Tak ada kompas, atau sesuatu untuk mempercepat laju sepitku.

Kembali kulihat wajahnya yang manis. Mengingatkanku tentang bayi. Kemurnian yang sama. Daya tarik yang sama meskipun unsur sexuality yang berbeda.

Maaf. Jika tidak bisa berhenti melihat wajah cantiknya yang tertidur. Aku tidak berharap dia akan segera bangun mengingat posisi peluru yang hampir bersarang di paru-parunya. Tapi aku juga tidak berharap, mahluk indah ini mati bahkan sebelum benar-benar melihatku sebagai penolongnya.

Kenapa menolongmu?

Aku ingin air matamu? Atau tuluskah seorang bajingan sepertiku menolong sesuatu yang bahkan bisa mematahkan leherku saat dia bangun nanti?

Kenapa aku masih terlalu lunak untuk menjadi sebengis teman-temanku.

Dari dulu aku selalu berbeda. tak ada yang mengjariku tata krama. Bagi kami, berjudi, membunuh, merampok, having sex merupakan tata krama, cara bagaimana kami memperlakukan orang lain. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa rasa ngeri. Mengatakan bahwa semua itu adalah kebenaran dan tidak menyesal telah melakukannya. tidak pernah tau kebaikan, tapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu salah.

Sepasang mata biru laut balik mengamatiku. Tajam dan dalam. Aku sempat merasa takut dengan tatapannya yang tidak menakutkan tapi memiliki fokus yang luar biasa. Tanganku otomatis mengambil pisau di saku diam-diam. Menyiapkannya di balik punggung.

Dia masih diam, merangkak pelan ke arahku dengan bibir terbuka, tak ada taring di dalamnya. hanya gigi sebersih mutiara yang masih bisa kulihat sebelum . . .

"ahnn . . ." desahnya, tepat ketika bibirnya telah sampai di bibirku. Memelukku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Menarikku untuk semakin menghabisi bibirnya yang kenyal.

Tak siap dengan serangan mendadak yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir olehku, pisau di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja. Hanya bisa diam dengan sedikit mengingat bagaimanacara bibirnya melumat bibirku.

Baiklah jika memang ini keinginanmu.

Kuperdalam ciumannya. Menghentikan sifat agresifnya dan menggantinya dengan lumatan lembut. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali. Sempat heran, Kemana perginya semua itu?

Air mengalir di antara wajahku dan wajahnya. Sama sekali bukan air liur. Ini air mata.

Kenapa kau menangis?

#WHITEPURPLE#

"bisa bicara?" tanyaku yang kini duduk sejauh mungkin darinya yang masih mengeluarkan air dari mata biru jernihnya. Wajah tanpa kespresi, tapi entah kenapa aku tau kalau dia sedang mengalami kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Jangan menangis.

Satu kedipan mata, dan air matanya langsung sirna.

Wajah putih itu seolah bersinar layaknya mutiara. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikir bahwa, bagaimana mungkin ada manusia dengan kulit secantik itu jika tinggal di laut? Karna dia bukan manusia.

Dia bukan manusia.

"kau mau kembali ke alammu?"

Tanganku menunjuk pantai.

"kau boleh pergi. Tapi jangan makan aku, ok?"

Apa ini. Dia tidak mengerti bahasaku.? Aku harus menjelaskannya dengan yang bagaimana lagi?

"pergilah." Tanganku berayun layaknya mengusir kucing. Menyuruhnya pergi dengan isyarat.

Diam. Sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Duduk dengan kaki lurus seperti batu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat dadanya bergerak naik-turun untuk mengambil udara. Apa dia tidak bernafas?

Hhh,ok. Mungkin memang dia tidak mengerti. Tak ada cara lain selain menggendongnya dan menceburkannya di laut. Kelihatannya sadis tapi niatku sama sekali tidak buruk.

Tapi, bukankah lukanya akan membuka kalau terkena air?

Eotohke?

Aish. Sial.

Aku menyerah. Terserah kau mau melakukan apa. Aku yakin akan baik-baik saja karna dia terlihat lemah di daratan. Kakinya sangat lemas. Mungkin karna dia tidak pernah memakainya hingga tidak bisa berjalan. Asumsiku. Hhh, aku lelah. Tidur siang sepertinya menyenangkan.

Kubaringkan tubuhku di bawah pepohnan yang lebih mirip semak belukar dengan tinggi tak seberapa. Meninggalkannya yang masih membatu layaknya patung-patung orang yunani.

Punggungku sakit. Tidak ada lagi ranjang gantung yang setidaknya lebih empuk dari pasir.

Dia tidak akan memakanku kan?

Bagaimana ini?

Kalaupun giginya yang sempurna itu bisa menjadi taring, aku pastimerasakannya saat tangannya mencabik-cabik dagingku.

Ok, aku erlalu lelah hanya untuk mengetahui kelanjutan cerita mermaid terdampar satu ini. Terserahmu, kau mau kembali ke rumahmu aku tidak akan melarang. Kalau mau tetap disitu itu juga terserahmu. Pulau ini bukan milikku, kau bisa tinggal dimanapun yang kau mau.

Aku akan tidur sebentar.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Senja, saat aku bangun dan mendapatinya yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Apa sih maunya?!

Kudekati dia. Pertama-tama desisan tajam itu masih menjadi senjatanya agar tidak kudekati. Tapi setelah berapa lama akhirnya dia hanya diam ketika tanganku menyentuh dadanya. Mengganti dedaunan yang mengobati lukanya dengan yang baru.

Setidaknya, aku tidak sendirian di pulau terpencil ini.

"aku hanya mengobati lukamu, kau mengerti?"

Tanganku bergerak-gerak. Meragakan apapun yang bisa kulakukan agar dia bicara. Atau setidaknya bergerak. Mendesis tidak termasuk hitungan dalam bergerak.

Kutinggalkan dia yang masih dalam aksi diam tidak bergerak. Membuat api dan mulai mencari ikan lagi.

Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa mati.

Saat sore dan ombak mulai surut, semakin banyak ikan yang ku dapat. Bahkan ada beberapa gurita yang masuk ke dalam perangkapku.

Ahhh,setidaknya, makan malam kali ini lebih enak dari sebelumnya.

Kali ini kulihat dia mengamatiku. Matanya tak bergerak ketika menangkap gerakan tanganku yang tengah membakar ikan.

"kau mau?" tanyaku. Mengangkat ikan bakar yang kini sudah matang ke arahnya.

Dia tidak mengangguk tapi juga mendesis. Matanya masih teru mengamati ikan di tanganku.

Iya, aku mengerti. Dengan sangat bahwa dialapar. Dan menginginkan daging di tanganku.

Kuajukan ikan bakar ke arahnya. Tak peduli dengan desisan kecilnya dan memberi ikan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Awalnya hanya diam. Tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak pelan menyentuh ikan yang kubakar dan mulai memakannya rakus.

Hooo, berapa lama dia tidak makan?

"kau makan ikan? Kenapa tidak memakanku saja?"

Apa rumor yang kudengar selama ini salah, bahwa mermaid memakan manusia. karna mahluk ini seperti tidak tertarik padaku dan lebih memilih ikan bakar.

Tapi kalau asumsiku salah, bukti kapal karam dan teriakan teman-temanku tadi malam mungkin hanya ilusi. Padahal semua itu nyata dan menjelaskan bahwa mermaid memang memakan darah manusia.

"jinja, kau begitu cantik. Kulitmu berpendar bahkan hanya terkena cahaya api."

Dia masih fokus pada makan malamnya. Tanpa melihatku yang mulai tergiur lagi dengan tubuh indahnya.

Rasanya gurita ini lebih nikmat ketika mermaid ini di sampingku.

"hei, bicaralah sedikit saja. Kau juga manusiakan? Maksutku, untuk apa bibirmu yang manis itu kalau bukan berbicara."

Makanannya habis. Dan kini matanya melihat gurita bakar di tanganku tajam. Bergerak mendekatiku pelan. Tentu tidak berdiri atau berjalan. Tapi, menggunakan tangannya yang seolah menjadi satu-satu alatnya untuk bergerak.

Tangannya langsung menggapai makananku cepat. Tepat sebelum aku mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menjauhkannya dari dia.

"aaa, aaa, aaa." Suaranya begitu merdu. Masih mencoba menggapai-gapai milikku dengan gigih. Bergerak terus mendekat hingga tubuhku menempel di tubuhnya yang mulus itu.

Ohh, sial.

"ini milikku, kau sudah memakan punyamu."

Tak peduli dengan seberapa gigih dia yang masih mencoba mengambil punyaku. Aku langsung memakannya. Memasukkan ke mulutku dan mengunyahnya kuat. Tentu saja, gurita lebih kenyal dari ikan-ikan yang kumakan sebelumnya.

Jantungku nyaris berhenti saat dia dengan beraninya mencium bibirku. Mengambil gurita yang kini terkunyah setengah lembut dan mengunyahnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Tak peduli dengan mulutku yang melongo dan membiarkannya makan dari mulutku.

Bahkan bibirnya tak berhenti mengunyah dan menjauh sampai squid di mulutku benar-benar habis.

Tidak. milikku berdiri.

"ughnn . . ." dia melenguh. MELENGUH! begitu seksi dengan mulut yang masih memakan sisa squidnya.

Aku tidak peduli kalau mati. Aku harus mendapatkannya.

Kutarik lehernya kuat. Mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi dan langsung menyerang mulutnya. Menciumnya sekeras dan seerat yang kubisa sambil membelai adikku di bawah sana.

Dia melenguh, sedikit berontak dengan tangan menjaga dadaku agar tidak terlalu menekannya. Sebentar lagi, tunggulah sebentar lagi.

"ahhh."

Kulepaskan tubuhnya yang sekarang beringsut sedikit menjauh. Mengusap-usap mulutnya yang kuwalahan akibat lumatanku tadi. Tanganku lemas, setelah spermaku keluar tak bersisa yang bisa kulakukan hanya megatur nafasku agar tenang.

Shit! Apa yang kupikirkan. Kemana akal sehatku hingga melakukan tindakan tak bermoral seperti ini.

"maaf." Tanganku mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi dia kembali beringsut menjauh. Membuatku seperti di tekan seribu baru bata di atas dada.

"aku tidak bermaksut seperti itu. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Kembali matanya berair. Menangis dengan iris biru laut jernih di tengah malam yang dingin. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia tidak memakai apa-apa.

Kuambil kemeja putih yang sebelumnya menjadi selimut saat dia belum sadar. Meskipun berontak, aku tetap memasangkan kain putih itu hingga menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Matanya masih menangis. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berada sejauh mungkin darinya. Merasakan rasa bersalah begitu kuat hingga melempar logika atau kekuatanku untuk menghapus air matanya.

Maafkan aku. Kumohon.

#WHITEPURPLE#

"aaa, aaa, aaa." Sebuah tangan menggoyang tubuhku pelan. Suaranya yang kecil itu menjadi alarm pagiku sebelum mataku benar-benar menangkap sosoknya yang terduduk di sampingku. Mengamati mataku dengan matanya yang memohon.

"aaa, aa, aaa!"

"apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kugelengkan kepalaku. Berharap dia mengerti bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia ucapkannya.

"aaa!" karna tidak bisa berjalan, dia kembali menggeret tubuhnya dengan tangan. Menunjuk sisa kayu bakar semalam dan mengatakan 'aaa! Aaa!' secara terus menerus.

"kau lapar?" tanyaku, mempraktekkan cara makan dengan tangan yang dihadiahi anggukan semangat darinya dengan senyum lebar secerah mentari.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum. Dan itu begitu indah.

"kurae. Aku akan mencari makan." Kuusap kepalanya dengan tanganku. sepertinya dia sudah lupa peristiwa semalam.

Aku akan meninggalkannya sebelum dia kembali mengesot mengikutiku. Begitu kelelahan dan susah.

Kubantu tubuhnya berdiri. Tapi kakinya begitu lemah hingga tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin karna dia tidak pernah berjalan hingga jadi begini.

"cobalah untuk berdiri. Kau pasti bisa." Pelan, kulepaskan peganganku sedikit-sedikit. Saat akan jatuh barulah kuangkat tubuhnya kembali dengan tanganku.

"aa. Aaa. Aaa!" terdengar seperti protes dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa. Dan dia lapar. Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang mulai pandai meracau.

"siapa namamu?" tanyaku. Dengan menunjuk diriku sendiri "donghae. panggil aku donghae." kutarik tangannya dan menepuk dadaku. "donghae." kuulangi lagi dan lagi sampai tangannya bergerak sendiri meninju dadaku pelan.

"dong . . . hae . . ." katanya terbata.

"yap. Benar sekali. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu hyuukie. HYUUKIE." Kutunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengulang nama itu terus menerus. "ok, itu untuk hari ini. Kita akan menghabiskan sehari penuh hanya untuk mengeja dan belajar berjalan." Kutarik tangannya mengikutiku. Menyuruhnya duduk di tempat yang cukup teduh. Kemudian pergi menangkap ikan. Sekaligus memetik beberapa kelapa sebagai minumnya.

"mam, mam. Aaa. Aa."

Seperti menjadi penyemangat. Melihatnya yang terus tersenyum dengan indahnya melihatku menangkap ikan. Aku merasa bahagia. Kau tau, terkadang, terdampar di pulau terpencil dengan seorang mermaid bukanlah ide yang buruk.

"aish. Andwe!" kutarik tangannya. Mencegahnya memakan ikan mentah yang sama sekali belum di olah. Hyuukie membalasnya dengan desisan. Mengamatiku marah. "annia. Kau tidak boleh memakannya mentah. Itu menjijikkan."

Tangannya tetap menggapai ikan mentah dengan gigih. Tak peduli berapa kali aku mencoba mencegahnya.

"hyuukie, geuman!" kuamati matanya tajam,menerapkan prinsip berhenti dan taati. Disiplin bukan dilihat dari kemarahan, tapi bagaimana ara kita menerapkannya. Matanya masih mengamatiku marah, tapi melihat mataku yang semakin menajam akhirnya menyerah juga. Tak lagi menggapai dan duduk diam menantiku membuat api.

Alih-alih seorang mermaid dewasa, dimataku sifatnya tak lebih dari anak-anak yang tidak tau apa-apa. Dan aku masih mengutuk sifat tak bermoralku yang menjadikannya object onani.

#WHITEPURPLE#

Aku harus keluar. Tidak mungkin selamanya hidup di tempat yang sama sekali tak berpenghuni. Sebelum tubuhku semakin kurus dan sekarat karna makanan.

"donghae . . ."

Hyuukie sudah sembuh, bahkan sekarang bisa kembali berenang dengan ekornya yang indah itu. Saat air mulai kembali menyentuh kulitnya. Tubuhnya langsung berubah kembali ke bentuk awal saat pertama ia terdampar di pantai. Cantik. Bersinar, dan seperti kaca yang memancarkan cahaya matahari ketika mengenainya.

Masih belum bisa berjalan. Dan aku sangat terbantu ketika dia selalu kembali ke pantai dengan membawa ikan untuk dimasak.

"aku tidak bisa disini selamanya. Aku harus pulang."

Hyuukie mengamatiku tidak paham.

"pulang. Rumah."

"rumah?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Harus bagaimana agar aku bisa bicara denganmu.

"andai ada kapal yang bisa mengantarku."

Lanjutannya kapan2 lagi ya ^^


End file.
